


穿Burberry的大魔王（三十七）

by Faustiane



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane





	穿Burberry的大魔王（三十七）

38.

 

阿尔弗雷德算是个相当不错的一夜情对象了。

长得帅，胸肌腹肌马甲线一样不缺，那双眼睛直勾勾地望着人的时候能折射出他内心中的海洋。

他甩手脱掉烦人的外套和衬衫，精壮的上半身一堵结实高大的城墙，俯低了贴近王耀的身躯，像一个暗谋许久的饕餮接近他的大餐。

反正王耀喝多了之后，只记得对方很潇洒地递给服务员一张黑卡，他们来到一扇样式古朴的橡木门前，还没来得及把门完全推开，他就被扔到了一张弹性极佳的床上——半张注满水的床垫被两个人压得左右乱晃。

他被晃得什么也想不起来，隐约感受到一股强壮的男性气息正在向自己逼近。它瞬间压倒了自己想要反抗的欲望，将那些抗拒、挣扎、微弱的叛逆分解成屈服。

王耀的脑子里下意识地浮现出了一个人的身影，那是一个惨痛的教训。布拉金斯基，他的第一任男友。

这位俄罗斯人笑起来的模样有点像落霞飞在冰原上的折射，或者是贝加尔湖退却阴沉偶尔泛起的粼粼波光。他的脾气捉摸不定，时冷时热，有时候温柔的让人喘不过来气，有时候冰冷款的斯拉夫人需要王耀使劲夸他才能有所缓解。

他才不会像阿尔弗一样，具有无与伦比阳光般的炽热与力量，骄傲又得意地霸占住自己所有的视线。但他绝对拥有令人不容忽视的力量、速度。王耀记得曾经每一次性爱，自己都快丢了半条命。伊万的那玩意实在是他妈的大。

事实上，同样具有利齿的野兽正在逼近。

尽管阿尔弗对王耀表现出了极大的兴趣，但他依然很耐心。

他在不紧不慢地婆娑王耀的嘴角，指腹处的薄茧挑起轻微麻痒的迷人触感。温柔的，一点一点的，带着轻微的力度，他落下一连串如行舟般的亲吻，沿着那张淡粉红色的面颊游走一遍。

王耀有些犯糊涂，他没有拍开阿尔弗的手，而是晕乎乎地任人摆弄。这正好方便阿尔弗直接将他的腿分开，把自己的膝盖顶上去，四腿交缠地吻在了一起。

“亲爱的——甜心——我的企业号——南非峡谷中最耀眼的宝贝！虽然你这么乖我很高兴，但是真的不打算拒绝我一下吗？”阿尔弗朝他眨了眨眼睛，“反复推拒的上床会更有趣哦。”

他的低笑彰显着恶趣味，但是当他又看到王耀费劲地追视着自己，眼神像蜜糖一样潮湿而朦胧，手脚又软软地可以摆成任意的动作，他瞬间又心软了。

这还要相当一部分归功于王耀身边并没有任何男友。否则，这会疯狂地激起他骨子里的占有欲和争夺欲。形形色色的恶意会在战争打响的瞬间从天空色的双眼中流露出来。

阿尔弗的指尖绕着王耀从脖颈间垂下来的一缕软发，好在，他现在不用争抢，或者和谁撕咬，只要守住这块财宝就好。接着，他的手伸向了下方，打开了那条Gucci的腰带，把王耀的那根挺翘的、粉红色的性器从纯白色的棉质内裤中解放出来。

“我想吻它，你身上从头到尾我真的想都亲一遍。”

王耀不能再被更加打开，当湿润的力量与热度从敏感的神经传来，他几乎立刻脆弱的喊了出来，在血液中潜伏多时的酒精大颗大颗地化作泪水掉在脸颊上。

“别动了……天，求求你，别、求你了，阿尔弗……”

他的嘴唇无声地颤抖——那家伙的攻击性远远超过了自己的想象。时尚与风流，绝对是这头禽兽的外包装罢了。

阿尔弗在那双敞开的细秀长腿之间对上王耀的眼神，饱含的示弱和哀怜使他更加得意，用足了气势吞吐着那根早已频频弹动的粉色性器。他也好不到哪去，露出臀沟的低腰牛仔裤的裆部已经撑起了一个相当可观的大包。但他对此无动于衷。

在王耀哭叫着射出第一轮的时候，甚至还没有被进入。阿尔弗抬起被精液沾满整个下巴的脸颊，勾起嘴角，眼神如同在飓风中飘摇的海浪般惊心动魄。

“这是你送我的唇膏吗，宝贝。”

王耀翻了翻白眼，几乎要哭断了气，抽噎道：“滚、滚蛋呵……谁、谁给你送、送这样的唇膏！”

阿尔弗低着头，专心致志地研究怎么把更多的手指送进那个微微张开的后穴里。他心不在焉道：“美国是我的母国，而巴黎是我的故乡。你就是巴黎送给我最好的礼物。”

王耀难受地蜷起身体，但能够轻易改变形状的水床是罪犯最好的帮凶。

每当他想要动一下的时候，身下的软垫就会立刻顺应自己的用力方向，迅速地箍紧皮肤。

他比一团赤裸的面粉好不到哪去，受尽阿尔弗的欺压，在两根手指借着床头润滑剂的力量顺利进入肠道内的时候，难受地哼出声。

“难道……你就是这样哄骗别人跟你上床的吗？”

他见阿尔弗笑了笑，把牛仔裤褪到膝盖上，露出那根巨大的凶器慢慢对准了自己。

“别人爱怎么说就怎么说去，但现在——请允许我抓紧时间。”

这是一场极其惨烈的战争。

王耀觉得自己就像布莱顿中时尚设计师手底下的那些布，被剪得零零碎碎，撕开纤维，被拼接到另一块完整的布料上。

这不是他的第一次，但这与第一次被怜惜和爱意包裹的经历不同。阿尔弗的进攻充满了粗暴感，与他温柔的言辞大相径庭。就算他把自己的乳头夸得天花乱坠，漂亮、可爱、性感，也完全改变不了他是一个暴徒的事实。

王耀醒来的时候，头疼、被撞击无数次的下身麻木感，醉酒带来的恶心铺天盖地卷来。他像被玩弄过度扔在路边一夜过后那样劳累，根本想不起来自己究竟何时晕倒在了阿尔弗臂弯里。

但他可以确定，阿尔弗雷德是一个彻头彻底的混蛋，也是一个完美无缺的一夜情对象。

瞧，那个衣冠禽兽刚刚从浴室里出来，没穿衣服，甚至围了一条毛巾，端着报纸和咖啡从远处走过来。

金发蓝眼的混蛋笑弯了眉眼，透明色的水珠从胸肌和腹肌上滴下来，话语中一股满足过后的膨胀腔调：“早安，我的宝贝醒了。来点法式培根可颂和咖啡吗？”

王耀愤愤地扯过身边的被子盖上，翻了个身，不想理那个又想跃跃欲试准备来一场晨间战斗的大骗子。

他想起来了，昨天晚上这家伙居然诱哄他把那根令人发指的巨刃全都塞进嘴里，都捅到嗓子眼了，射过一次的精液从完全合不上的肉穴中流出来，求饶、哭泣、呜咽都没有用。

“不，谢谢好意。”

阿尔弗凑到他身边，空气里又传来了一触即发、使人爆炸的气息。

“除了我以外，你不会在喜欢上别人的任何花招了。不打算试试吗？”他掰过王耀的脸给了对方一个深切湿热的吻，完全不去想这句话背后的含义。

王耀根本推不开他，只好试图从纠缠过来的双臂中使劲挪到床垫的边缘。他胡乱想起随便什么借口好借此挡开阿尔弗的亲近，虽然他不知道自己为什么要这么做，但是隐隐的，他希望自己和这个男人并没有更多的关系，仿佛有什么看不见的力量在警告自己。

“等下，现在几点了，我的手机来过电话吗？”

其实，王耀有点担心柯克兰一到早上又在发什么神经、找不到他因此自己丢了饭碗。

阿尔弗正玩味地欣赏王耀的退缩和惧怕中，还没来得及分辨这句话的含义。他随手抓起放在浅棕色床头柜上的手机划亮屏幕：“我看……九点不到？这个时候连巴黎的鸽子都在罢工，宝贝你可以再多睡一会。”

话音刚落，王耀的脸色立刻就变了。他看向这间到处遗留着暧昧与性爱的房间，目光发紧地盯着散落了一地完全皱巴巴的衣物：“该死，我要迟到了！”

他光着屁股从床上跳了起来，后腰处传来闪电般的剧痛，又不得不软软的跪在了厚实的地毯上，身后传来了阿尔弗一连串的轻笑声。

阿尔弗好整以暇地撑着脑袋躺在乱糟糟的水床上，由衷道：“实在不行就请假吧，时尚圈与柯克兰的身边，就是一个没有硝烟的战场。”

王耀原本坐在地毯上费劲巴力地穿着裤子，当他还没有来得及冲阿尔弗狞笑着露出八颗牙齿：“不，我绝不放弃。”某件东西进入了他的视野中，从这个极低的角度看过去非常明显。

“这是什么？”

 

 

TBC


End file.
